


Sugar & Spice

by Girbeagel



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girbeagel/pseuds/Girbeagel
Summary: Это что-то большее, чем обычная дружба.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sugar & Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354260) by [PsychedelicatePoltergeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist). 



> фуюхико с др расти большой не будь лапшой

**сторона: фуюхико**

Он такой, чёрт возьми, бесячий. Он каждый день действует мне на нервы. Но… Я привык к его компании за последних несколько месяцев. И, ладно, может я _слишком_ привык к этому. Но… Я не могу оттолкнуть его. У меня рука не поднимается его расстроить. Я — тот, кто защищает его, в конце концов...

Когда он счастлив, я тоже рад. И когда он опечален, я готов дать пиздюлей тому, кто его расстроил. Можно, конечно, подумать, что я его нянька, но… есть у нас одно сходство, оно очень важно. Этого наши одноклассники никогда не поймут.

Он — тот, кто каждый день напоминает мне, что смысл жизни не в том, чтобы быть сильнейшим и лучшим. Он тот, кто напоминает мне о том, что стоит обычным человеком. И он же вытащил меня из моей же норы. Как бы это не было раздражающе, Мне… Мне нравится, что он рядом.

Даже если мы скрываем свои интминые моменты за дверьми наших комнат в общежитии, я каждый день ему напоминаю, что у него есть жизнь, которую стоит прожить с улыбкой на лице. Даже если отношения с ним являются моим наибольшим секретом, я никогда не забываю его благодарить за то, что он сделал для меня. И, несмотря ни на что, я всё равно буду ему напоминать, что… Я люблю его.

Ладно, это было тяжело признать, но я сделал это.

————————————-

**сторона: казуичи**

Как так вышло? Как я вообще начал встречаться с ним? Я думал, что это будет невозможно, намного тяжелее, чем соблазнить Соню, но, вот мы здесь, делаем то, что я бы хотел делать с миленькой девочкой. Я не хочу звучать, как Нагито, но… мне повезло? Честно, я даже не знаю.

В день, когда он мне признался, я себя серьёзно ущипнул. Я думал, что это просто слишком хороший сон. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. (Теперь он смотрит на меня и хмыкает, называя жалким) Но… Это всё наяву. Оно произошло. И я радостно принял его признание, зная, что у меня в жизни такого второго раза уже не будет.

Я его поначалу боялся, но со временем начал им восхищаться. И сначала я с ним общался, потому что хотел узнать его грязненькие секретики — как может мелкий, пухлощекий, большеглазый мальчишка быть физически и эмоционально более сильным чем пацан, который выкрасил свои волосы и отказался от своих очков? Но секреты, которые я от него узнал, не были теми, что я ожидал: оказывается, мы двое не такие уж и разные. Конечно, может показаться, что у него скверный характер, но в глубине души он милый и заботливый человек. Было бы хорошо, будь таких людей побольше в нашем свете.

И благодаря нему, я всё ещё стою здесь и распинаюсь перед вами. Он изменил мою жизнь к лучшему. И хотя мы часто грыземся, он знает одну вещь лучше всего — я очень сильно его люблю.

Признать это мне заняло немного времени. И это то, что он мне не даёт искупить. Вот наглец!


End file.
